Ain't No Sunshine
by weepingwriter
Summary: Ain’t no sunshine anymore, she’s lying there six-feet under and we’re up here crying for her. Now a two parter. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

_My friend Megan is trying to change me into a Pucas fan but I just can't do that. I love Brucas too much to have it all changed by a whore named Peyton. So this is also written to show my Meggy-Poo that Brucas is better in a sad way. I'm on a depressing roll. I can't get out of it. Haha. Just like my friend's say I get really depressed and then two seconds later I'm going all sugar-hyper-loud-freak. _

_Summary: Ain't no sunshine anymore, she's lying there six-feet under and we're up here crying for her. _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but at lest I do own seasons 1-4 on DVD. Title of the story and lyrics at the end are by Bill Withers._

* * *

**Ain't No Sunshine**

By Denver

"Daddy where's mommy?"

"I don't know Sammy, but she's only fifteen minutes late."

"Daddy that's a lot. Mommy's never ever, ever, ever late."

"I know Sam. Just be patient and she'll get here when she gets here."

"That's not good enough daddy. She has to be here this instant!" Sam said stomping her foot on the floor, so much like her mom.

"Samantha Jane Scott!"

"Can we call her daddy?"

"Give here five more minutes."

"Lucas Eugene Scott let me call my mommy!" Pouted Sam. Lucas was definitely going to have a talk with Brooke about telling Sam his full name.

"Samantha Jane Scott, wait five more minutes." Lucas said imitating Sam, right down to the pout on his lips.

"Has it been five more minutes?" Sam questioned a few seconds later as the phone rang.

"Don't answer that phone Sam."

"But it could be mommy!"

"Sam if you touch that phone you are going right to time out." Lucas said to the six year old.

"Hello?" Lucas said answering the phone.

"_Is this Mr. Lucas Scott?" _

"Yes. Who's calling?"

"_This is Tree Hill University Hospital we are calling because Brooke Davis was sent here after being in a car accident 30 minutes ago." _

"Oh god. Is Brooke ok?" Lucas asked getting a worried looked from Sam when he mentioned her mom's name.

"_Mr. Scott we really need to see you down here." _

"Ok, ok I'll be right down there." Lucas said hanging up the phone. "Sammy go grab your coat."

"Daddy where are we going?"

"Sam just do as I say and go get your coat on. Hurry up." Lucas yelled.

"I sorrys."

"It's ok babe. Now come on." Lucas said after she put her coat on.

"Hurry up daddy." Sam said when she ran to the car.

"Sam you have to be very good when we get there ok? Aunt Haley should be there when we get there. I want you to stay with her and behave."

"Got it dude!" Sam smiled giving her dad thumbs up.

"No more full house for you."

"But daddy I loves that show." Sam pouted.

"Fine you can watch it." Lucas said giving in. He always gave in at anything that had to do with his little girl, Samantha Jane.

"Yea!" Sam smiled as she cheered. "I love you daddy."

"You too baby girl."

"Why's we here?"

"I'll tell you when I find out some more information baby. Ok? Now go to Aunt Haley and stay there?" Lucas said pointing over to where Haley was sitting.

"Ok." Sam said skipping over to her Aunt.

"Hi I'm here for Brooke Davis?" Lucas said when he walked up to the front desk.

"Please Sir take a seat and we'll get the doctor to come out and talk to you." The nurse answered.

"Ok." Lucas said walking over to where everyone was sitting. He automatically knew something was wrong. He had that feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Luke she'll be ok. Just relax a bit. You are kind of freaking Sam out." Haley said.

"Hales what if she's not ok?" Lucas asked, "I can't raise Sam on my own. There is no way I could do that."

"Lucas stop thinking like that this instant. You can't think like that."

"Mr. Scott?" The doctor said as she walked into the white room.

"How is she?" Lucas asked.

"Well she did have some internal bleeding and brain damage from the accident. I'm so sorry Mr. Scott but we tried everything we could to save Mrs. Davis but there was just to much bleeding."

"Daddy?" Sam asked, "Where's mommy and why's are we here?"

"Sam why don't you come sit down. I have to talk to you about something."

"Where's mommy?" Cried Sam. She knew something was up. "I want my mommy. Daddy get me mommy!"

"Baby I have to tell you something about mommy."

"Daddy I want Mommy. Aunt Haley get my mommy."

"Sammy just let your dad tell you something about your mommy please?" Haley begged.

"Where's mommy?" Sam cried more.

"Sam mommy was hurt really badly in a car accident and they brought her here to help her."

"Well did they?"

"Babe. Mommy could be helped. She was hurt to much."

"No. She said she take me to the zoo today. Daddy she promised." Sam cried into her dad's arms.

"I know babe. I know."

"Then make her come back."

"I can't Sammy. I wish I could."

"Mr. Scott if you want to go see her you can. They just finished cleaning her all up." The nurse said, "Room 333."

"You want to go see mommy on last time babe?"

"Can we?"

"Sure Sam." Lucas said as they walked through the same doors that the nurse had just been.

"Daddy?"

"Can mommy still see us?"

"Every single second Babe."

_Ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
It's not warm when she's away  
Ain't no sunshine when she's gone__  
__

* * *

_

_Ok. So that's all I got. It's sad I know. And probably really weird and not understandable. But that's what I wrote for my Meggy-Poo. _

_Review Please._

_-Denver_


	2. Chapter 2

_Summary: Ain't no sunshine anymore, she's lying there six-feet under and we're up here crying for her_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The chapter song is Ask me how I am by the snow patrol._

_So hey everyone this chapter has been sitting on my computer for the longest time I just haven't gotten around to posting it. So here it is._

_I want to thank: naley19, sariannaluvsjake2, BDavis427, onetreehillgirl066, Brucas True Love and of course moonman._

_This story was for **Meggy-Moo** to show her what a bitch Peyton is and I think I got it down._

* * *

**Ain't No Sunshine**

**Chapter 2: How I Am**

"Samantha Jane Scott get your ass up!"

"Daddy it's Saturday."

"So what I need you to watch your sister while Peyton and I go out."

"It's seven in the morning. Where can you possibly go?" Sam asked. "And I can't watch her anyway. I have dance remember?"

"Well then it looks like you can't go Sam. So get your but up, watch your Ellie, and clean up this room." Lucas yelled slamming the door on his way out of the room. It's been ten long years for Sam and Lucas but more Sam. She lost a mom, got a step mom; her dad's turned into a jerk and a little brat for a half-sister.

"Sammy!" the three-year-old girl yelled running into Sam's bedroom right after Lucas left.

"What?"

"Play Barbie's with me!"

"No. Now beat it!" Sam yelled.

"Sammy mommy and daddy said you have to play with me."

"Ellie."

"Please Sammy?" Ellie begged giving Sam the puppy dogface that works always for Peyton and Lucas but her not so much.

"No."

"Fine. I'm going to tell daddy when he gets home."

"Get over it." Sam yelled as Ellie stomped her way out of Sam's small bedroom.

_"Sam?" a voice on the phone said when Sam picked up the phone._

"Hey Bec. What's up?"

_"Nothing really. My mom just told me to call you and tell you that we'll pick you up at twelve for dance."_

"Yeah about that."

_"What happened now Sam?"_

"Have to baby sit a brat." Sam said, "Just how I wanted to spend my Saturday."

_"Oh man that must stink."_

"Yep it does. Now I can't go to dance and are going to be yelled at like crazy for that."

_"Does your dad know you have dance?"_

"Probably since I told him but it's not like he can do anything about it. The bitch controls everything in this family."

_"Watch the language Samantha." Haley yelled into the phone._

_"Sorry Sam it's kind of on speaker phone." Rebecca said into the phone._

"Oh. Hi Aunt Tutor Girl." Sam laughed.

_"Hi Sammy." Haley laughed, "God is she just like Brooke." Haley thought to herself._

"The brats going to want food soon so I better go before she runs in here." Sam said.

_"Ok bye Sam. I'll call you tomorrow to tell you if we have dance before the competition next weekend."_

"Ok. Bye Becca."

"Sammy?"

"What now Ellie?"

"Daddy's on the phone."

"El did you call him?"

"Yes but all I wanted to do was to play Barbie's." Ellie said as her blue eyes sparkled in the morning sun coming in from on of the many windows in the small room.

"What dad?" Sam said rolling her eyes.

"What the hell did you do to Ellie Samantha?" A girls voice yelled through the phone.

"What does it matter to you? Everything was perfect till you came."

"Don't you dare talk to me like that brat!" Peyton yelled. "You should be dead right next to your mother or off to that boarding school in another country."

"If you think that then go ahead and do, but at least everyone knows what a whore you are." Sam smirked through the phone.

"Sam that was totally uncalled for. Now just go play with Ellie and wait till we get home." Lucas said stealing the phone from Peyton as Sam hanged up the phone.

"Happy brat?" Sam complained. "Now cause of you I'll be yelled at like crazy. Just lets get you food and we'll watch TV but I choose."

"Fine." Ellie said sadly. Everything was her fault after all.

"Samantha Jane Scott!" Lucas and Peyton yelled at the same time walking into the house. Both of them equally annoyed with Sam.

"What does everyone want with my life?"

"Sam do not talk like that to us." Lucas said, "Ellie, Baby-girl go upstairs for a little bit."

"Daddy don't hurt Sammy."

"Sam's going to get what she deserves El." Peyton answered for Lucas.

"Mommy don't hurt my sissy."

"Elizabeth Anna Scott get upstairs." Peyton yelled.

"Just don't hurt my sister." Elie pouted walking up the stairs.

"See Luke this is why I have been telling you to send her to that boarding school in France. Far away from us."

"Peyt I can't send her that far."

"Why not?"

"I hope you know you are wasting my time by making me stand here."

"Sam zip it." Lucas said.

"No."

"You bitch!" Peyton yelled slapping Sam right across the face. "You needed that."

"Stay the hell away from me!" Sam shouted running up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Aunt Haley?" Sam said dialing her cell phone to a familiar number.

"_Sam what happened?" _

"I don't want to stay here any longer." Sam cried.

_"I'll be right there Sam ok? Pack a bag of things."_

"Ok."

"Luke what the hell are you doing to your daughter?" Haley yelled walking strait into her brother-in-laws house.

"What?" Lucas questioned.

"What are you doing to Sam Luke? She hates it here cause you and Peyton."

"She's just mad at me for marrying Peyton."

"She's been mad since Peyton said She was going to send her to boarding school, so you can forget about having another daughter."

"Thank god you are here." Sam cried running into Haley's arms.

"What the hell happened to your face?"

"Ask him." Sam said staring at her dad.

"Lucas!" Haley said walking towards the door. "Come on Sam you are not staying here."

_Has nobody asked you how you are?  
You look like you might not last the day  
I wouldn't have made it very far  
So we'd make a good team right away  
I've not made amends for yesterday  
My lip won't get me out of it  
Waking up dreading hearing tales  
Of all my nightmares being true_


End file.
